Move Along
by PeytonSwayerScott15
Summary: A death on the East Side sends the Elite familys spiriling downwards. Can the Non-Juddging Breakfast Club pick up their lives? Can they help their friends, and family through tragedy?
1. Chapter 1

This is my new FANFIC!! I have another on this site but I don't think it's very good so I might discontinue it 

But I had travel over my spring break and I had a lot of spear time so I started this fanfic.

Every chapter will be based on a song. I DO NOT OWN THESE SONGS, ARTISTS, LYRICS OR GOSSIP GIRL!!

Please read, review, and rate!!!

CHAPTER #1

SONG: Saving Abel-18 Days

Its been 18 days  
Since I'd look at myself  
I don't wanna have to change  
If I don't then no one will  
Is it my state of mind  
Or is it just everything else  
I don't wanna have to be here  
I don't understand it now

Chuck looked at the radio.

He rolled his eyes, it seemed like every song on the radio reminded him, of everything.

It's hard to forget when everything else around you makes you remember.

Cause its been 18 days  
Since I first held you  
But to me it feels just like  
It feels like a lifetime  
I'm trying hard to re-arrange  
Some say its the hardest thing to do  
But that's another 18 days  
Without you..

Blair looked at the radio in the hall.

"Of course." She muttered.

Her phone rang almost on cue.

"DID YOU FIND HIM?" Blair demanded into the phone.

"Well don't call me Jack until you do FIND him." Blair screamed.

She threw the phone at the wall, and watched it shatter.

Dorotta came running.

"Miss Blair, what happened??"

"Clean it up and get me a new phone." Blair demanded, wiping her cheeks, and running up the stairs.

Time after time  
I've been through this  
You show me what it means to live  
You give me hope when I was hopeless  
As my days fade to night  
I remember that state of mind  
I'm soaring straight into your heart  
And I'll fly high

Serena swung her hips to the music.

She could feel the beat in her heart it made her feel free.

She refused to listen to the lyrics, knowing they would ruin, this freedom.

Even though she knew she would never be free, with Bart following her every step and pretending to be her father.

She wondered how Chuck could deal with this.

He had Nate, though to bring him back down.

Blair had been AWOL since her and Chuck's fight, and Chuck had been missing since the accident.

_Nate._

_I missed him._

Cause it's been 18 days  
Since I first held you  
But to me it feels just like  
It feels like a lifetime  
I'm trying hard to re-arrange  
Some say it's the hardest thing to do  
But that's just too many days  
Without you

Nathaniel watched the hands on the clock move.

"So, what do you think Nate? Are we going to do this?" Vanessa asked.

Nathaniel turned his head, from the clock to his Girlfriend.

"Sorry, what?" Nathaniel asked.

"NATE! Did you listen to anything I just said??" Vanessa demanded.

"No, I'm sorry. Just with Chuck missing, Blair completely losing it and Serena going back to her old ways, I can't really concentrate on much." Nate said shaking his head to the present.

"We are talking about our future Nate! What are we going to do?" Vanessa screamed at him.

"Vanessa, how cares about the future?! My friends are all in pain! My Best friend is missing! My other friends are fighting for their lives! Serena is going down her old path, and is losing grip on herself fast. Blair hasn't seen the outside light in weeks, and I think she might be falling back into her own habits. I can't think about the future, I can't even think straight!" Nathaniel screamed getting up and turning his back on Vanessa.

"It's our future though Nate, we have to have some plan!" Vanessa yelled back, and standing in front of Nathaniel.

"I'm not even sure if WE have a future." Nathaniel spat at Vanessa.

"Well, we obviously don't!" Vanessa grabbed her coat and ran out the door.

I don't need anyone, not even Serena.

_**And I know what they say  
About all good things  
Will they come to an end  
But I'll fight this time  
So that we might  
Have a chance at this  
**_

Serena let the man on top of her take over.

Let him take charge; let him fill the holes in her heart, that was until it was over. Then the holes were just bigger.

Serena felt the stranger; fall on the bed beside her.

"You are beautiful." He says in his best sexy voice.  
"And you are a pathetic man. That was the worst I've ever had. Get lost you Son ava Bitch." Serena demanded.

"Slut." The man spat back.

He got dressed and left the hotel room.

Serena let the music fill her thoughts, until it brought her back to him.

_**Cause it's been 18 days  
Since I'd look at myself  
I don't wanna have to change  
If I don't then no one will**_

Blair looked at herself in the mirror.

Her eyes were blood shot and her face scarred with pain.

"I Don't Love you." The words came back into her ears, back into her mind.

She turned away from the ugly reflection in the mirror ran to her bathroom.

She felt her knees give out, and reached to grab on to the counter, until she fell down in front of toilet, she finally let go of him.

Cause its been too many days  
Since I first held you  
But to me it feels just like  
It feel like a lifetime  
I'm trying hard to re-arrange  
Some say it's the hardest thing to do  
But that's just too many days without you

Chuck let the bottle rest at his lips, before taking a long drink.

He let the whiskey burn his throat.

_Eric used to like Whiskey_. Chuck thought.

Eric's face, flashed before him. His screaming voice filled his ears. He could see the fear still in his eyes.

Chuck shook his head, trying to forget him, his little brother, forever.

_**And I know what they say  
About all good things  
Will they come to an end  
But I'll fight this time  
So that we might  
Have a chance at this..**_


	2. Chapter2Colors

So, this Chapter is Serena/Nate centered. Sorry it took so long, I've been busy getting caught up with school. Um, I am going to continue with this story, but I'm still not sure with my other one, so plz read it and comment! Comment on this story too of course!!! Cuz comment s are love!

Chapter #2

SONG: COLORS BY CROSSFADE

_**Can you feel it crush you? Does it seem to bring the worst in you out?  
There's no running away from these things that hold you down  
Do they complicate you because they make you feel like this?  
Of all the colors that you've shined this is surely not your best**_

Nathaniel looked down the street from the Cab window.

"Stop here" Nathaniel demanded.

Nathaniel handed the cab driver a bill "Stay here."

Nathaniel walked into the next bar.

The fifty-third tonight..

"_PLEASE BE HERE SERENA, PLEASE!" _Nathaniel whished.

Nathaniel walked up to the bar.

"Hi, I'm looking for my friend. She is blonde about 5" 6. She's probably drunk. Have you seen her here?" Nathaniel asked.

"Hell ya. She's making out with like four different guys, over there in the corner." The Bartender answered.

Nathaniel walked over to the corner.

He pushed Guy #1 & #2 out of the way.

Serena was currently sitting on #3's lap and making out with #4.

"Serena stop." Nathaniel stopped.

Serena pulled her face off of Guy #4.

"Nathaniel, fancy meeting you here." Serena slurred.

"S, I am taking you home. NOW." Nathaniel declared.

He picked up Serena off Guy #3's lap and dragged her out of the bar.

_**But you should know these colors that you're shining are...  
**_

"Nate!!" Serena screamed throwing her arms trying o get Nathaniel off her.

"Serena!" Nathaniel screamed pushing Serena against the cab.

Serena gasped at his anger.

"You are sooo much better then this. That is what I don't understand how you can forget the last two years and go back to the old you." Nathaniel yelled in her face.

"What the hell can you talk about? YOU FELL in LOVE WITH THE OLD ME!!" Serena spat back.

"I fell in love with the girl who didn't care what others thought. The girl who walked around naked even when she had her friends and her best friend's boyfriend over. YOU ARE STILL THAT GIRL. WITHOUT ALL THIS DRINKING, PARTYING AND SEX!" Nate yelled.

Serena looked up at him.

She grabbed him by the mouth and gave him all she had.

_**Surely not the best colors that you shine  
I know you feel alone, yeah, and no one else can figure you out  
But don't you ever turn away from the ones that help you down?  
Well they'd love to save you. Don't you know they love to see you smile?  
But these colors that you've shined are surely not your style  
**_  
Nathaniel let himself concentrate on the kiss.

On Serena's lips, her hands, her beautiful hair.

He knew he would remember this moment forever, just like remembered their night together.

Nathaniel pulled himself form the kiss, back to reality.

"Serena, one you are drunk. Two I have Vanessa." Nathaniel reasoned, mostly with himself.

Serena looked into his eyes.

She loved him she realized ironically, but he did not love her. He loved Vanessa.

Serena pulled herself back on to his lips, making sure to soak up everything.

Then she took off down the street leaving all she had left, in her dust.

_**I know you're feeling like you're lost  
But you should know these colors that you're shinin are  
I know you're feeling like you're lost,  
You feel you've drifted way too far  
Did you know these colors that you're shinin' are  
**_

Nathaniel watched Serena run down the street, her beautiful long Goddess-Worthy-Hair flowing freely behind her.

_Why didn't she see it? Why did I let her leave? I should have told her I loved her._

Nathaniel thought as Serena disappeared.

_I love her. I need her._

Surely not the best..  
(I know you're feeling like you're lost)  
Colors that you shine..  
(but you should know these colors that you're shining are)  
Surely not the best..  
(I know you're feeling like you're lost you feel you`ve drifted way too far)  
Did you know these colors that you're shinin' are..


	3. Chapter3Falling Inside The Black

This Chapter is Chuck centered (WITH A LITTLE BLAIR AND DAN!!), be prepared to find out a little more about what happened! :D

Chapter #3

SONG: FALLING INSIDE THE BLACK BY SKILLET

_**Tonight I'm so alone  
This sorrow takes ahold  
Don't leave me here so cold  
Never want to be so cold  
**_

Chuck felt Blair push him away from her.

It didn't matter that he was drunk, or that it was his fault all that mattered was she was leaving him.

"I was trying to hard to see something in you Chuck, that wasn't there. I'm sorry I gave you hope." Blair said bitterly.

She pushed Chuck's tanked body off of her and let him hit the ground, before running away.

Chuck laid on the cold ally ground, and fall into blackness.

_**Your touch used to be so kind  
Your touch used to give me life  
I've waited all this time, I've wasted so much time  
**_

Chuck dreamed of Lilly, and her Motherly touch.

How she said she believed in him, and how he actually had believed her.

He dreamt of Eric and his boyish grin.

How he followed Chuck around, and drank with him.

Over the summer they had gotten so close and Chuck had trusted him.

It didn't matter now, because he Chuck Bass had killed the only Brother and Mother he had ever had and in the process he had ruined his Sister.

_Serena._

He had hurt her so bad.

That was the worst part, she had trusted him, and he had hurt her.

_**  
Don't leave me alone  
Cause I barely see at all  
Don't leave me alone,**_

Chuck finally awoke from his somber.

Someone was talking.

_Oh, my head!_

Chuck rolled over and moaned.

"HE'S WAKING UP DAD!!" A male voice whispered.

"I can see that Dan." Another male voice said, calmly.

_Humphrey?_

"WHAT DO WE DO WITH HIM DAD???" 'Dan' demanded.

"Do I look like I know?" 'Dad' hissed.

"Where the Hell am I?" Chuck demanded trying to focus his blurry eyes.

"It's Rufus Humphrey. We found you passed out in an ally."

"Perfect. You couldn't have brought me back to my house?" Chuck demanded sitting up.

"We, tried that but there was no one home. And neither Serena, Nate, or Your Father were answering their phones." Mr. Humphrey answered calmly.

"Well that's just Fucking dandy." Chuck said getting up off the couch.

He noticed he was still in his clothes and he could feel a wicked hangover coming on.

Dan and Mr. Humphrey watched helplessly as Chuck struggled to get on his own to feet.

Just then Jenny walked in.

"Woah." Jenny said watching Chuck pull on the couch to get up.

They all stood there watching Chuck struggle.

Finally after five minutes of watching Chuck's horror, Jenny walked towards him.

"That's enough." She said as she grabbed Chuck from under the armpits.

She pulled up and sat him on the couch.

Chuck's head felt like a million pounds, all he could see was Lilly and Eric.

"Chuck are you ok?" Jenny said shaking Chuck slightly to awaken him.

Suddenly it happened all over again.

The fighting, the car crashing and the screams.

Chuck felt his body go out of control.

Dan, Jenny and Mr. Humphrey watched as Chuck went into a seizure and relived his nightmare.

_**  
I'm falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
**_

Chuck heard the sirens, but none of it mattered anymore.

_**Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me  
Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Falling inside falling inside the black  
**_

Chuck looked at the bright lights of the hallway.

He could hear an EMT talking to him and asking him questions, but he couldn't feel his body, he couldn't feel himself.

_**You were my source of strength  
I've traded everything  
That I love for this one thing  
Stranded in the offering  
Don't leave me here like this  
Can't hear me scream from the abyss  
And now I wish for you my desire  
**_

Blair's beautiful body flashed before him, her smile, her hair and her amazing laugh.

_All I needed was her, and instead I pushed her away_.

_Oh, Well. She deserved better. _

_Better then me._

Chuck saw her face one more time before he slipped back into a dark, dreamless world.

_**  
Don't leave me alone cause I barely see at all**_

Don't Worry it is NOT the end of Chuck and Blair. I love them! Also, it will be a littled bit before I update because I have to write a HUGE speech for school and I'm really nervous!

I am going to continue with this story! I still don't know about my other one because I have no idea where to go with it…

THANK YOU JoJo.x!!!! Your comments are helping me finish this! I'm glad you like it!

I will try to post as soon as I can!


	4. Chapter4BetterThenMe

Hello! So I am supposed to be working on my speech, but I am so pumped for the new episode on Monday I had to write this instead! :P

Mostly focus on Chuck. I used this song cuz it fits how Chuck feels about himself perfectly! Plus I love this song!

Song: Better then Me-Hinder

I still do not own anything!

_**I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be**_

Serena woke up to her phone ringing.

'So what' rang, over and over again.

Finally Serena grabbed her phone from the nightstand.

She looked at the caller id.

'Dan' Serena considered just turning off her phone, but she would love a chance to tell him off.

"What the fucking hell do you want Dan??" Serena demanded into the phone.

"Um.. It's Dan's father Rufus."

"Shit, sorry Mr. Humphrey. Is there something I can do for you?" Serena asked agitated.

"Uh, last night me and Dan were walking downtown and we saw someone laying in an alley. It turned out to be Chuck. He was completely wasted. We tried call you, Nathaniel and Mr. Bass but no one answered the phone. Anyways, when he woke up this morning, he couldn't even get up. Then he had a seizure. We took him to the hospital but they won't tell us anything because we are not family, so we aren't sure if he is even alive. I think you should get down here Serena."

Serena suddenly felt her hangover.

"I'm on my way."

Serena hung up the phone and threw her clothes on.

_Another great day._

_**I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
**_

Dan looked at Nathaniel.

He looked tired.

"Dad, maybe we should go home. Nate you should come too. You look like you could us some sleep. There is nothing you can do here." Dan reasoned with his friend and his father.

"Can't. Chuck will need me." Nathaniel said his head sitting in his hands.

"Nate's right Dan, Chuck and Serena will need some support." Mr. Humphrey answered calmly, like he did this every day.

"Fine." Dan huffed.

Just then the elevator door opened.

A tall, blonde woman walked through the door.

Nathaniel didn't even recognize her.

Her hair was a tangled mess, and she had four or five layers of eyeliner caked under her eyes.

_She looked worse then last night_, Nathaniel thought frightened.

Serena walked right pass the men to the nurse's station.

The nurse pointed down the hall to a closed door.

She explained that the doctor was in there now, and she should go in right away.

Serena took off down the hallway to the closed door, without even looking at the men.

Serena stopped at inside the hospital room.

She shut the door behind her and looked at Chuck.

He was tied down to his bed and was fighting to get out of them.

The doctor was trying to explain why they were on, and to explain what was happening but Chuck was thrashing around like a fish out of water.

Serena felt the eyes turn to her.

Serena couldn't move through instead she stood there trying to stay on her feet.

The look on Chuck's face told it all.

_He had tried to kill himself._

"I'm sorry." It came out like a whisper from somewhere in his throat.

Serena felt her knees start to shake as she walked to the side of his bed.

"It wasn't your fault Chuck. It wasn't. I.." Serena felt the tears finally fall from her cheeks.

Serena got up from her knees and climbed into bed beside Chuck.

Crying into his shoulder.

Chuck finally couldn't do it.

He couldn't fight something that was bound to come.

The tears started pouring.

Once they started they wouldn't stop.

_**While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room**_

Serena heard Chuck's sobs subside.

"I'm going to go talk to the doctor. Make sure everything is going to be ok. I'll be rih back." Serena said pushing Chuck's hair out of his eyes.

Chuck nodded, but Serena could tell he was going to be asleep before she even got to the door.

Serena walked, out of the hospital room to where the doctor was waiting for her right outside the door.

"So, drug overdose right?" Serena asked the doctor.

"Yes. Valium." The doctor answered.

"What will it take for this to go away? Chuck deserves a good chance at a good school and he can't do that with a drug overdoes on his record. Chuck is a Bass, and so is my Stepfather. I can get you what you want. Please just make this go away." Serena half begged.

"Five thousand." The Doctor answered.

"I'll bring you a check when I come back in the morning." Serena answered.

She walked back to the waiting room.

She walked up to Nathaniel.

"Is he ok?" Nathaniel asked, anxiously.

"Yes, he is going to be fine. He overdosed on Valium." Serena said shortly, not wanting to see Nathaniel ever again.

"Thank you, Mr. Humphrey, Jenny. Without you guys he might have died." Serena said.

She started walking back to Chuck's room.

"I get no thanks? I'm the one who carried him!" Dan exclaimed.

"Yes, thank you for that Dan. Thank you also for sleeping with Ms. Carr. I owe you a lot for that. I always thought you were better then that, but whatever. I don't need you." Serena said sarcastically.

Serena walked to her brother's room.

She turned around as she reached the door.

"I don't need any of you." She said she opened and shut the door behind her.

It wasn't clear to any of the Humphreys but it was clear to Nathaniel that she was talking to him.

I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me

Chuck lay in his hospital bed.

Memories from the last few days came flooding back.

Chuck shook his head getting rid of the memories.

Serena came back into the room.

Chuck pretended to be asleep.

He didn't want to talk.

She sat in the chair beside his bed.

Serena put her head in her hands, and Chuck heard her sobs.

_**The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure**_

Blair looked into the mirror.

She looked normal enough to get out the door with out any questions.

She passed the table without anyone noticing.

"Miss. Blair!" Dorota yelled after her.

_So much for the clean getaway._

"What Dorota?" Blair asked impatiently

"Mr. Nate called. He said that you needed to call him. Mr. Chuck is in the Hospital." Dorota explained.

Blair felt tears hit the back of her eyes.

"Thank you Dorota." Blair said before climbing into her taxi.

_**This can't be the end  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes**_

Chuck turned to his side.

It hurt less that way.

Serena got up and paced back and forth.

"Bart, yes I know that. You have to trust me. I need five thousand dollars. No! Bart…Damnit!" Serena yelled snaping her phone shut.

"He's good at the hang-up-on-you-becaue-I-don't-care routine isn't he?" Chuck asked turning back to his other side, so he could face Serena.

Serena smiled.

"There is my Brother. I know and love." Serena said.

Chuck wondered if she was being serious or sarcastic.

"So, Drug Dealer or Loan Shark?" Chuck asked.

"Cheap-Ass Doctor." Serena answered fingering her hair.

"What?" Chuck asked.

"Five thousand dollars and all this goes away." Serena explained.

Chuck looked dumbfounded at his sister.

Serena smiled at Chuck's surprise.

"What did you think I was going to let something this stupid ruin your life?"

Chuck looked at Serena for the first time since she had arrived.

She looked awful. He could see the old Serena emerging.

"Serena, where have you been? You look awful." Chuck said bluntly.

"Thanks, Chuck. You look great too." Serena replied coldly.

Chuck made a face that crossed with concern and disgust.

Serena had seen that face before, that night, in the limo.

He had looked at her from across the limo after it had finished rolling.

Eric's dead body was on top of her.

Lilly's body was laying against Bart.

Chuck had looked up from his corner in the limo.

Their eyes met for a long time, before the horror sat in.

Serena closed her eyes.

The hangover was coming back all over again.

"S, you ok?" Chuck asked.

He wanted to hold her, she looked like she was going to fall.

He couldn't move though, his hands were strapped to the bed.

Serena opened her eyes back up.

"S, talk to me please. What's wrong?" Chuck asked desperately.

She looked worse then the day she had told them why she had really left New York.

Serena shook her head.

"I'm sorry Chuck." Serena said before fleeing his room.

"SERENA!" Chuck yelled after her.

Nathaniel heard his best friend's yell.

HE had been telling Blair what happened, when his door had opened and the yell came out.

Nathaniel looked up, Serena ran past him.

"S, are you ok?" Blair asked catching her best friend.

Seren looked at Blair for a second.

"You left him didn't you? You gave up on him, like you did me. You better make it right before Chuck tries to kill himself again." Serena said before pushing past Blair.

_**And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me**_

Chuck tried not to think.

He tried not to worry about Serena, or want Blair.

He just sat in the silence.

The door started to open.

Chuck curled up and tried to look asleep.

It was Blair.

Chuck could tell by the shoes.

Coach, Serena would never where Coach shoes.

Blair sat in the seat beside Chuck's bed.

She took his hand.

Chuck tried not to squeeze it.

"I'm so sorry Chuck. I did this to you." Blair sobbed into his arm.

"No, you didn't."

Blair looked up and into Chuck's eyes.

"You did the right thing. You deserve better then me. You should have someone who loves you. Not me. I just love the sex." Chuck lied.

Blair moved back, like she had been slapped.

She let go of his hand.

Chuck had to let go too it hurt him all over.

Blair got up and started to walk out of his room, out of his life.

Chuck wanted to cry out.

"You are right." Blair said coldly.

Chuck felt his whole world collapse beneath him.

_**And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me**_

Next chapter, The funreal!!!!! :D

Expect tons of DRAMA!!!

This time it really will be awhile since I have to memorize my speech this week!


	5. Chapter5StraightJacketFeeling

Ok, So I'm BACK!!! I presented my speech today! Forgot almost all of it…but you know :P

I am writing a few chapters today but I'm not sure when I will get to upload them, since my grandfather is dying and I have to be at the hospital a lot.  but stay with me please! :D

So here is the funeral! Prepare of some serious DRAMA! :D

So I had to get rid, of Blair for awhile  I know, but where I want to go with this story does not include her  but she will be in the chapters, just not in Chuck and Serena's lives. This won't last to long, I just have to get Chuck, and Serena in a certain place before what happened to Blair, really comes out of the closet!! :D

I am a huge fan of S/N and C/B so expect them in the future, but there could be some S/D and N/B and Chuck and some random chicks! :P

Anyways, hope this chapter is ok, I wasn't sure if it was good, but well you can be the judge of that :D

Please, comment!!!

_**Back me down from backing up  
Hold your breath now it's stacking up  
Etched with marks, but I can deal  
And you're the problem and you can't feel  
Try this on, straitjacket feeling  
so maybe I won't be alone  
Take back now, my life you're stealing**_

Chuck straightened his tie, today they were burying part of his only family.

His eyes were red and he felt high.

Chuck grabbed his glass and started to pick it up, as soon as it left the table it hit the ground and shattered.

He was so weak.

_A BASS IS NEVER WEAK! _His father's voice echoed in his mind.

He was going to need a lot more whiskey.

_**Yesterday was hell  
But today I'm fine without you  
Run away this time without you  
And all I ever thought you'd be  
That face is tearing holes in me again**_

Serena felt Blair tug on her dress and pull it up to her chest.

"Serena, you need to put your hands in the sleeves." Balir asked as sweetly as possible.

Serena obeyed.

She couldn't breathe, again.

She started taking fast sharp breaths, anxiety setting in once again.

"S! You need to calm down. Everything is going to be fine. Chuck, Nate and Bart are going to meet us at the church. Please S I can't get you dressed if you are freaking out." Blair said looking into her Best Friend's eyes.

Serena looked down at Blair. She looked different.

She took a deep breath.

"You look thin Blair, are you ok?" Serena said snapping into the present and getting herself dressed.

"I'm fine S." Blair smiled

"_How could when her friend was in so much pain that she even notice these things_?" Blair thought.

Serena looked into the mirror. Her Black dress pulled neatly over her shoulders.

"You look good S." Blair said fondly.

"You mean for someone who just lost their Mother and Brother?" Serena spat.

"S, that's not what I meant." Blair said backing up from Serena, knowing she was going to explode.

"Whatever Blair. I lost my family BLAIR! Where were you?? HOW COULD YOU NOT COME TO AT LEAST SEE ME!!! DEAD BLAIR! I'm never ever going to se my Mother or my Brother ever ever again!" Serena cried.

"S, I know. I'm sorry." Blair said looking up at her best friend.

"No, you're not." Serena said, leaving Blair standing in her room.

_**Trust you is just one defense  
off a list of others, you don't make sense  
Beg me time and time again  
to take you back now, but you can't win  
Take back now, my life you're stealing  
**_

Nate put his best friend's arm over his neck and half, carried half drug him to the car.

"I don't want to go Nathaniel. They weren't my family." Chuck moaned.

"Chuck we both know that's not true. You, Serena, Bart you guys we all in the car, because you are all family! Trust me you will regret it if you don't come." Nate reasoned with his tanked friend.

"I don't want to hurt Serena anymore." Chuck murmured.

"It wasn't your fault Chuck. Serena knows that. She wants you to be there." Nate said sitting his friend in the limo.

Chuck laid his head on the side of the limo and fought back the memories.

_**Yesterday was hell  
But today I'm fine without you  
Run away this time without you  
And all I ever thought you'd be  
That face is tearing holes in me  
but today I'm fine without you  
Run away this time without you  
And all the things you put me through  
I'm holding on by letting go of you  
**_

Serena stood in front of the Church, smiling and pretending.

Blair looked up at her tall friend.

"Blair go inside please. I will see you after the funeral." Serena said evenly.

"S!" Blair pleaded.

"Go." Serena said shaking the hand of another person she didn't know and thanking them for there condolences.

Blair covered up her tears and ran into the Church.

_**And when that memory slips away  
There'll be a better view from here  
And only lonesome you remains  
and just the thought of you I fear  
it falls away  
**_

Nathaniel looked over at Chuck.

"We are here, Chuck." Nathaniel said grimacing at the look of his friend.

"Please, Nathaniel. Don't make me do it." Chuck cried.

"Chuck you have to." Nathaniel said, wanting to take his friend's pain away.

Chuck looked at Nathaniel.

"Fine, get out." Chuck moaned.

Nathaniel got out of the car.

Chuck followed, behind trying not to fall down.

Nathaniel walked up to Serena, awkwardly hugging her.

"Thanks, for coming Nate." Serena said putting on her best smile.

Then Serena noticed a man trying to sneak into the Church.

"Chuck!" Serena cried.

Serena ran and through her hands around Chuck.

Chuck lowered his head.

Chuck put his arms around Serena.

Serena cried into Chuck.

She felt Chuck collapsed in her arms.

Suddenly Serena felt like she was with her family.

_**Yesterday was hell  
But today I'm fine without you  
Run away this time without you  
And all I ever thought you'd be  
That face is tearing holes in me  
but today I'm fine without you**_

Nathaniel walked back into the living room of the Bass home.

Blair was sitting on the couch looking into her glass.

He sat beside her, but she wouldn't talk to him.

People were gathered everywhere gossiping, waiting for Serena, Bart and Chuck to arrive.

Nathaniel could hear the elevator door open he prayed it wasn't them.

Bart came in first.

His eyes were bloodshot.

He looked around at the people gathered in his home, to grieve the death of his wife and stepson.

"Thank you for coming. My family appreciates it." Bart said, formally.

He nodded and hurried into his office.

Nathaniel didn't see Chuck, or Serena.

That worried him.

Finally Serena and Chuck walked into the home.

Nathaniel got up.

He reached Serena and opened his arms.

Serena pushed them away.

"S." Nathaniel pleaded.

"Shut up Nate." Serena hissed.

Chuck looked away.

He looked worse then the last time he had seen Chuck.

Blair got up.

Slowly she put her arms around Serena.

Serena didn't pull away but she didn't hug Blair back.

Next, Blair looked at Chuck.

Chuck turned away.

He refused to look at Blair.

"I'm glad you are feeling better Charles." Blair said formally.

Chuck smiled, "Really? I thought you said there was nothing in me? That you gave me false hope, that you deserved better." Chuck spat at her.

Chuck walked away and up stairs.

Blair took a deep breath.

Serena waited until Chuck was out of earshot.

"You did what?" Serena demanded.

"I….." Blair's voice wavered.

"You stupid Bitch! How could you??" Serena screamed.

Everyone turned to look at them.

Nathaniel stepped in between Blair and Serena.

"Serena go upstairs and make sure Chuck is ok. S, please." Nathaniel begged.

Serena looked at Blair.

"You stay away from him, and me." Serena said.

She ran upstairs to Chuck's room.

Chuck was curled in a ball on his bed.

Serena put her arms around and listen to his heartbeat, it was just them.

It was then, that the truth dawned on Serena.

_They only had each other._

_**  
Run away this time without you  
And all the things you put me through  
I'm holding on by letting go of you**_

Chuck looked at Eric; he could feel the limo rolled.

Eric's face was full of terror, He threw himself over Serena protecting her from what was to come.

Lilly's face was plastered, she looked like a plastic doll with pain etched in her face.

Her scream could still fill him. "CHUCK!"

It was like she knew what he needed her.

_**I'm holding on by letting go of you**_

Chuck awoke from his nightmare, he looked at Serena, who was fast asleep in his arms.

_Nothing was ever going to be the same ever again._


	6. Chapter6ItsAllYourFault

So this Chapter is Blair centered. I know I said I would be putting her story on hold, and I will be but after this. I just had to write this after seeing the preview for The Grandfather episode!!!!!!!!!!!! :D So here is my CB fix for this week. :D

*Some courser language then usual, I just didn't know what else to have Blair to say to Chuck.

Song by Pink!

Chapter 5's song by the way was Straight Jacket Feeling by the All American Rejects.

*I do not own Pink or GG.

**I'd conjure up the thought of being gone  
But I'd probably even do that wrong  
I try to think about which way  
Would I be able to and would I be afraid**

Blair looked into the mirror.

She was wearing a dress she had stolen from Serena.

So it was reveling, to say the least.

Tonight I'm going to forget him, and I'm going to have some meaningless, no strings attached sex.

**Cause oh I'm bleeding out inside  
Oh I don't even mind (yeah)**

Blair walked into the bar, everyone turned to stare at her.

Like she cared at least there would be someone tonight.

Blair sat at the bar, alone and ordered a shot.

She scanned the room, careful of anyone who might know her.

"Waldorf?" A voice, that Blair had been dreading, asked.

Blair turned around to see Chuck and his hookers.

"Bass." Blair said turning back around.

She couldn't look at him, she couldn't think about him.

She could feel him behind her.

The bartender arrived with her shot and Blair gulped it down, she savored the burn on her throat, then she ordered another one.

Chuck watched her down drink after drink.

He had lost the hookers, a few minutes ago.

He couldn't leave her though.

Something made him stuck in the same spot; something glued his eyes to the back of her head.

"Waldorf, I.." Chuck stuttered.

"You what Chuck?" Blair demanded turning around to face him.

She slipped of the bar stool and stood inches away from him/.

Chuck's breathe hitched.

"You what Chuck?" Blair repeated.

Chuck couldn't breathe.

He didn't want to ruin this.

Blair smiled, "Go fuck yourself Chuck."

Chuck grabbed Blair's wrist.

He couldn't say anything but her couldn't let her leave.

"Chuck let go of me." Blair demanded calmly.

Chuck heard her but he couldn't do it.

A police officer came up behind Blair.

"Is anything going on here?" He asked.

Blair looked behind her.

Chuck let go of Blair.

"No Officer." He answered robotically.

"That's good Sir. Blair is there anything I can do for you?" The officer's voice, clearly flirting.

Chuck wanted to kill him.

Blair smiled at Jake, remembering his charm.

"You could drive me back home?" Blair suggested hopefully.

"Perfect." The officer said as he led Blair out of the Bar and into his cruiser.

**It's all your fault  
You called me beautiful  
You turned me out  
And now I can't turn back  
I hold my breath  
Because you were perfect  
But I'm running out of air  
And it's not fair  
**  
The officer pulled up in front of her house.

"Want to come in for a drink?" Blair asked sweetly.

"I think that is a great idea."

**I'm trying to figure out what else to say (what else could I say?)  
To make you turn around and come back this way  
(Would you just come back this way)  
I feel like we could be really awesome together  
So make up your mind cause it's now or never (oh)  
**

Blair ordered Dorota out of the house, and started it poor Jake a drink.

"Nice house." Jake said looking around the house.

"Thanks." Blair said as she passed Jake his drink.

"Blair can you give me a tour?" Jake asked.

There was something in his voice that attracted him to Blair, even though she knew what he was going to do.

Blair nodded and started up the stairs.

**It's all your fault  
You called me beautiful  
You turned me out  
And now I can't turn back  
I hold my breath  
Because you were perfect  
But I'm running out of air  
And it's not fair  
**

"And, This is my room." Blair said leading Jake into her room, even though she knew what could be coming.

"It suits you." Jake said.

He sat down on Blair's bed.

He patted beside him.

Blair sat down.

It was the same as last time, and that scared her.

Jake pulled her over to him and kissed her.

Blair knew it was wrong as soon as he grabbed ahold of her.

"Jake, stop it." Blair demanded.

"No, way bitch."

Blair felt her body being pinned to the bed.

She turned her head and closed her eyes.

This was NOT happening. Not again.

**I would never pull the trigger  
But I've cried wolf a thousand times  
I wish you could  
Feel as bad as I do  
I have lost my mind  
**

Blair awoke felling empty and hollow.

She got up and jumped into the shower.

**  
It's all your fault  
You called me beautiful  
You turned me out  
And now I can't turn back  
I hold (I hold) my breath (my breath)  
Because you were perfect  
But I'm running out of air (running out of air)  
And it's not fair  
**

Blair let the water fall over her face.

She wanted it to take the dirt away from her.

She scratched at her body, trying to get clean.

**(Oh yeah  
It's all your fault)  
**

Blair finally fell to the shower floor.

She saw the blood that had come from the scratching.

Suddenly Chuck came into her head.

He had, held her by the wrist, but he would have never done this.

There was no way.

**I hold my breath  
Because you were perfect  
But I'm running out of air  
And it's not (it's not) fair**


	7. Chapter7Sober

So It's been awile!!  I'm soo sorry! My grandparents bought a new house and we have been moving them in, so I've been super busy! :D

So I am in love with Chuck/Serena SIBLING relationship. So this focus on them, there is also a sweet NJBC moment at the end, but don't expect things to go back to normal! :D

Please tell me what you think and if I can inprove! :D

Song-Sober by Pink!

**"Sober"**

_**I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest  
Or the girl who never wants to be alone  
I don't wanna be that call at 4 o'clock in the morning  
'Cos I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home**_

Serena sat on the couch, a bottle of vodka gripped, tightly in her hands.

She tried not to think, it was best that way.

Serena heard the elevator door open.

She waited to see who had come to bother her.

Chuck walked in, he looked worse then he had at the hospital.

"No glass?" Chuck asked dropping onto the couch.

S, smiled.

"Nawh, I'd have to get up first."

Chuck laughed.

Serena thought about how good it was to hear his laugh, to be beside him.

Chuck looked over at his stepsister.

She looked different, less made up, sadder.

"I wish things could have been different." Chuck confessed.

Serena smiled, "How?"

"I wish my father had died instead of Lily. I wish I had died in place of Eric." Chuck said numbly.

Tears rose to Chuck's eyes.

Serena turned ot face him.

She looked into his eyes.

They were almost black, they looked confused and hopeless.

Serena couldn't see her brother in those eyes, she couldn't see her friend, she couldn't even see the sex, drug and alcohol machine.

"No, Chuck. That night do you know where we were going? Where we were really going?"

Chuck shook his head, watching innately as Serena's eyes glazed over.

"Eric had found Bart's gun, and almost shot himself, before we got home. They were taking him back to the institute. They were going to lock him back up. The son they were fighting over was Eric, not you. Eric is the reason the driver got distracted. They weren't talking about you, they weren't sending you away, and they were sending him away." Serena cried.

The tears that had glazed her eyes finally had formed into tears.

Chuck sighed in relief.

As sorry he was that Eric had tired to kill himself, Chuck was glad he wasn't the reason Eric and Lilly had died.

Chuck got up off the couch and started looking through cupboards.

If Eric had wanted to kill himself and now that was all Chuck could think about.

He had to get away from Serena, Blair and the guilt that sat on his chest.

_**Ah the sun is blinding  
I stayed up again  
Oh, I am finding  
That's not the way I want my story to end  
I'm safe  
Up high  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain  
Inside  
You're like protection  
How do I feel this good sober?  
**_

Serena watched Chuck go through the cupboards.

She wished he would just talk to her; tell her what he was thinking.

"I don't do Sharing time." Chuck replied.

Serena looked up surprised, she hadn't realized she was talking out loud.

Finally, Chuck jumped up on the counter and reached ot something at the back of the top shelf.

Serena expected to see an expensive bottled of whisky.

Instead Chuck pulled out a bottle of pills.

_**I don't wanna be the girl who has to fill the silence  
The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth  
Please don't tell me that we had that conversation  
I won't remember, save your breath, 'cos what's the use?  
**_

Serena dropped her bottle.

She jumped up and ran at Chuck.

Chuck stood there shocked.

She reached to his hand to grab the bottle, but Chuck was faster then her.

"Chuck, give me the pills." Serena asked, trying to stay calm.

"No." Chuck said, strongly.

He reminded her of a stubborn little kid.

"Chuck, come on!" Serena exclaimed.

They stood at ends with each other.

Neither of them able to back down.

Finally Serena grabbed Chuck's free hand at lead him upstairs.

Chuck freely let Serena lead him away; he wouldn't have to think about what came next.

_**Ah, the night is calling?  
And it whispers to me softly come and play  
Ah, I am falling  
And If I let myself go I'm the only one to blame  
**_

Serena led Chuck to her bed; she sat him down and walked out of the room.

Chuck watched her go, wondering what she was doing.

Serena came back with three boxes piled high.

Chuck watched Serena struggle wit the boxes.

Finally she sat beside him and opend the first box.

Serena pulled out the first book and opened it.

IT was a photo album.

Chuck starred at the first picture.

There was Serena, Blair, Nate and himself on their first day of highschool.

Serena was on Chuck's back and Blair was on Nate's.

They were smiling and giving the camera thumbs up.

Chuck looked up from the picture and to his sister.

"I love you Chuck, you are one of my best friends and my brother. Nothing will ever change that. I am NOT going to let you ruin your life." Serena said firmly.

At the moment she reminded him of Lily.

Chuck smiled.

He looked back at the photo album.

"I don't know what to do S. I love her and I pushed her away and hurt her. I don't know how I can fix this." Chuck whispered.

Serena looked at him, he looked helpless.

"Then let me and Nate help you. We can do it together. We can stay sober together Chuck. Show her you are willing to fight for her." Serena said.

"Who would you get sober for?" Chuck asked curiously.

Serena looked at the floor.

"Nathaniel?" Chuck asked, already knowing he was right.

She smiled, and pushed him back.

They laid on her bed for hours, not thinking, not worrying, just listening to the silence.

_**I'm safe  
Up high  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain  
Inside  
You're like perfection  
How do I feel this good sober?  
**_

At some point in that long night, Serena had snuggled up beside him.

She placed her arms around him, holding him down.

Together they helped each other through the endless night.

_**I'm coming down, coming down, coming down  
Spinning 'round, spinning 'round, spinning 'round  
Looking for myself - SOBER  
**_

Serena awoke to the smell of pancakes.

She smiled, she felt good.

That was new. She hadn't woken up without a hang over since the accident.

She jumped up and got dressed and hurried to see her brother.

_**  
When it's good, then it's good, it's so good till it goes bad  
Till you're trying to find the you that you once had  
I have heard myself cry, never again  
Broken down in agony just tryna find a friend  
**_  
Even though that night had been long for Chuck he still woke up feeling refreshed and sort of happy.

When he had woken up to Serena's head on his chest, he had smiled.

His sister had stayed with him the whole night.

Most of the night was a blur of pain and needing, but with Serena there he was sort of comforted.

Suddenly he knew how to repay his sister.

He had gotten up, ran to the store and come back with all the things he needed to make one of his famous breakfasts.

On those nights of hard partying, the Non-Judging Breakfast Club, would come to his hotel room and he would make the best 'Hangover' breakfast.

It was the perfect way to repay Serena, to show her she still wanted them all to be friends.

_**I'm safe  
Up high  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain  
Inside  
You're like perfection  
How do I feel this good sober  
**_  
Serena bounced down the stairs.

She stopped and took a big whiff of the breakfast, like she used.

Chuck turned around in the kitchen and smiled.

To outsiders, this looked like a regular occurrence in a family home. But to them this meant a lot.

Serena ran down the stars and into his arms.

"Thank You." She whispered in his ear.

They looked at each other for a while.

"I think we should make this official, it doesn't seem right without them." Serena said.

"I already called them and they are on their way." Chuck smiled.

Serena hugged him again.

_This is how it was supposed to be._

_**No Pain  
Inside  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain  
Inside  
You're like perfection  
How do I feel this good sober?  
**_

Blair and Nathaniel walked out of the elevator.

The smell almost took the breath out of them.

Serena ran into Blair's arms.

Then she hugged Nathaniel.

"Let's forget everything that has happened and have one more breakfast." Serena declared to her friends.

They nodded in agreement.

The friends started to dig in.

_**Will I ever feel this good sober?  
Tell me, No no no no no pain  
How do i feel this good sober?**_

Is the Non-Judging Breakfast Club back? Or is this a finally goodbye? You know you love me. XOXO

Ok so there it is! I hope it was ok! I am actually kind of proud of it :D

Next- Chuck tries to stay sober, Serena asks for Nate's help, Blair tries to tell Serena she is sorry! :D


	8. Chapter8Stay

So Hi!! I'm sorry it took me soo long to post this but I didn't know ho to end this chapter! Hope you like it!

Song: Stay by 12 Stones

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

I walk to the edge again, searching for the truth  
Taken by the memories of all that I've been through

In the darkness Chuck could see his father, the picture of his mother and Lily and Eric.

It was like the pain was bringing out the memories.

The burn came back, it was worse then before.

He tried to scream for something, whisky, scotch, a joint.

He didn't care he just wanted it to go away.

He felt someone's cold hand touch his cheek, and move his hair.

He grabbed on to it, and held it to his face to get rid of the burning.

Serena let him hold it there.

She wiped away her tears, in case he could see her.

She didn't want him to know how much this hurt her; she knew it would only make it worse.

Chuck opened his eyes back up.

He tried to talk but he was afraid it would hurt.

Serena knelt down beside the bed.

She ran her fingers through his sweat soaked hair.

"Shhh, I'm still here." Serena comforted.

To her they were simple words of comfort but to Chuck they helped give him strength.

Everyone he had ever loved realized that he was useless shit and gave up on him.

Serena was different.

She had decided he was like her, and that she would save him no matter the cost.

Chuck smiled.

"What time is it?" Chuck asked groggily, as he sat up.

He tried to ignore the burn, and desire.

"Three." Serena answered, she handed him a glass of water.

Chuck drank the whole glass in a gulp, and it still didn't put out the flames.

Chuck looked to the window it was dark.

"Three in the morning?" He guessed.

"Yup." Serena answered, she fought the exhaustion and tried to sound alert.

She knew Chuck was having a hard time, but all she wanted to do was go find some random loser, and take him to a hotel bed.

"S, you should get some sleep." Chuck said.

Serena laughed, "Yea right. I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway."

Chuck smiled at her determination; he would have given up hours ago.

"Chuck, next week school starts. I think you should go." Serena said, she avoided his eyes and instead cleaned the room.

"S, I don't know if I can." Chuck whispered, fear in his voice.

Serena turned and smiled.

"Of course you can, Chuck. A week ago you said you would never be able to stay sober and here you are."

"I'm scared I will just leave school. It wouldn't be that hard." Chuck said fixing his shirt.

"Nate can go with you, and I will be close by." Serena coaxed.

"Nathaniel hates me." Chuck answered.

Serena got up from the bed she looked at the clock.

Quarter after three. He should wake up earlier anyways; I've been awake with his best friend for a week. Serena thought.

"Stay here." She demanded.

_**  
If I could hear your voice I know that I would be okay  
I know that I've been wrong but I'm begging you  
To stay, won't you stay**_

Serena let her self into the Archibald home.

She quietly mad her way to Nathaniel's room.

She opened it, and pulled out her water bottle form her bag.

She dumped it over his head.

"Aghhh!" Nathaniel cried.

He tried to focus on what was going on, but everything was dark.

Suddenly there was light.

As soon as Serena turned on the light, she realized he wasn't in his bed alone.

"Oh, Shit." Serena breathed.

Nathaniel sat up and starred at her.

Someone rolled over in the bed.

"Nate! What the hell is going on?" A muffled voice demanded.

When Nathaniel didn't answer Blair became scarred.

She sat straight up and looked at Nathainel.

"Nate! What the hell is wrong?" She demanded, fear filled he voice.

"Blair?" Serena asked, already knowing her best friend's voice.

"Serena it's not how it looks." Nathaniel started.

"I don't want to hear it Nate!" Serena yelled.

She started to run from the room.

"S, I was upset and Nate brought me here. We got tired and went to bed. I'm still dressed!" Blair explained quickly.

Serena stopped and looked back to confirm.

Serena sighed.

"What the hell, are you doing here Serena?" Nathaniel demanded.

"I need you're help." Serena breathed, she felt relieved that someone knew she couldn't do all this alone.

Blair looked back from her best friend to her ex-boyfriend.

Nathaniel understood right away what she meant.

They hadn't talked about each other since he had seen her at the bar, and when they did talk it was about Chuck.

Nathaniel starred at her for a second.

He got up and pulled the tall, blonde in his arms.

He felt her let go and he felt her tears as they his neck.

Blair watched their embrace; she felt a pang of jealousy.

Serena stood on her tippy toes and whispered something in Nathaniel's ear.

"How, why would you help him?" Nathaniel demanded.

"How could you ask that? You know why!" Serena yelled.

"You are right, I'm sorry. Of course I'll help. I just don't know if it is going to work." Nathaniel explained.

"Does it matter as long as we try?" Serena asked.

Nathaniel smiled, "You are right. I'm sorry Blair I have to go. Call me tomorrow." He said.

He threw on some pants and pulled Serena out of the room.

_**Will you be here or will I be alone, will I be  
Scared, you'll teach me how to be strong and if I  
Fall down will you help me carry on, I cannot do  
This alone**_**  
**_**I wish that I could turn back time just to have  
One more chance to be the man I need to be, I  
Pray you'll understand if I could hear your  
Voice I know that I would be okay I know that I've  
Been wrong but I'm begging you to stay, won't  
You stay**_

Serena ran up the steps, taking two at a time.

Nathaniel followed quickly behind.

She rushed into her room, hoping to see her brother.

Chuck was sitting on the edge of the bed.

There was a glass of scotch sitting on the nightstand.

"Chuck!" Serena protested.

Chuck looked up at Serena.

Serena didn't even recognize him.

When she had left him he had been broken and scared, now he looked strong and more determined then ever.

"You didn't drink it did you?" Serena asked, thoughtfully.

"No." Chuck answered keeping his eyes on the ground.

"Damn it Chuck, I have tried to help you so many times and you listen to Serena?" Nathaniel joked.

Chuck looked up at his best friend, it was true Nathaniel had tried to help him, but he had never had the motive before.

Chuck stood up, he looked straight into Nathaniel's eyes.

Nathaniel didn't need anything else.

He pulled Chuck into a bear hug.

Serena laughed and joined in.

Blair quietly let herself into the Van der Woodsen-Bass house.

She ran up the stairs.

She found her best friends hugging.

Tears slid down her cheeks, knowing she wasn't there to help them.

She would make it up to them she had to.

I need your hand to help me make it through  
Again  
Nothing compares to how I feel when I look at  
You  
You never know, you never know tomorrow  
You never know, you never know tomorrow, don't  
Walk away

Chuck felt happier that night. Even though the burn was there, his friends were there to help him, and so was Blair.

No one had seen her but him, she had looked scared but happy.

He knew he had to do this for her, for them.

He was never ever going to be alone ever.

I am not alone I know you're there

**PLEASE READ!!!**

So I'm not sure how this chapter is. I re-wrote it like a million times, but this is what I came up with. So I'm thinking about ending this in a few chapters and then starting again a few years later. I don't know if this is a good idea or not, just something I'm throwing out there. Please comment, and tell me what you think. Suggestions are always good too!


End file.
